Too Bad
by Seven Nana
Summary: One-Shot sur la rencontre entre un dangereux pirate et une fascinante créature. Fascinante mais redoutable... Angst très prononcé. Bonne lecture


Auteur Seven Nana

Disclaimer Je jure solennellement que je ne me ferai pas de pognon sur le dos de Hidekaz Himaruya, le vrai auteur de Hetalia et Dieu descendu sur Terre depuis peu \o/

Notes Je tiens à prévenir que ce n'est qu'un petit One-Shot, je comtpe écrire d'autres fic sur Hetalia un peu plus longue, autant dire que c'est un échauffement !

Souvenez-vous, c'est du Angst ! Et c'est un One-shot ! Inutile donc de me blâmer si la fin ne vous plaît pas et inutile de me demander une suite (si vous en voyez vraiment une... ? o__o)

Sur ce, **Bonne lecture !**

_Les reviews sont les bienvenus, savoir votre avis, c'est important pour moi._

* * *

**Q**uelle sensation ressent-on lorsque l'on se noie ?

**L**'eau à sa surface nous porte dans ses vagues, elle nous rend si léger et tellement libre. Mais sous son poids écrasant, à quel degrés se sent-on impuissant ? Quel douloureux étau se referme sur nos poumons, nous emprisonnant dans une étreinte pesante et étouffante ? Et les lueurs qui deviennent de plus en plus floues à mesure qu'on glisse désespérément vers le fond, à mesure que notre volonté nous abandonne comme notre vie ?

**A**rthur Kirkland connaissait la mer depuis son enfance, mais jamais il ne s'était posé ce genre de question. Sur son navire, il regardait les vagues de haut, se sentant intouchable tel un roi. Il traversait les océans à longueur de journée, faisant trembler les ports dans son manteau aux teintes bordeaux, laissant frémir les autres navires grâce à la lame de son épée et semant de terribles carnages grâce au canon de son revolver. Le capitaine Kirkland brandissait le drapeau noir, symbole des pirates, pour avertir ses cruelles intentions tout en prenant garde à ce que personne ne s'échappe.

**M**alheureusement, même en tant que pirate redouté, Arthur restait un mortel. Et même en étant un homme orgueilleux et solide, ses faiblesses pouvaient le conduire au terme de son voyage.

**L**a mer était pourtant calme aujourd'hui ; le vent était resté silencieux, comme endormi, et l'eau vaguait avec une tranquillité berçante, formant des sons de clapotis à la fois amusants et relaxants. Arthur avait observé le ciel qui se mariait avec l'océan, brouillant le paysage qui s'épanouissait dans toutes les teintes de bleu. Désormais, les deux amants étaient séparés par le soleil qui fonçait vers l'horizon, laissant derrière son passage les nuances d'orange, de rouge et de parme. Et les abîmes de l'eau si clairs à midi s'assombrissaient à l'heure du crépuscule, créant une sensation de vertige lorsqu'on se penchait au-dessus d'elles.

**L**a mer était si paisible ; elle se laissait trancher par la proue du navire avec une docilité qui lui était rare.

**J**usqu'à ce que Arthur aperçoive un mouvement sous ces vagues paisibles ; rapide et scintillant. Il fixa alors les abîmes avec un peu plus d'attention, apercevant ici et là quelques éclairs blancs ou bleutés, ondulant sous ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des poissons de toutes les tailles, des monstres de toutes les formes. Mais il était fasciné par l'aisance des mouvements qui rappelait une danse, une parade bien maîtrisée.

Il ordonna qu'on lâche l'ancre pour stopper le bateau ; il voulait voir de quel miracle il s'agissait. Quelle créature pouvait paraître aussi gracieuse dans l'océan.

**À** sa grande surprise, il aperçut une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, sortant son joli visage hors de l'eau, lui adressant un sourire accueillant, accompagné par un geste du bras. En apercevant sa main palmée, Arthur pouvait affirmer sans douter qu'il n'avait pas affaire avec de simples naufragés, de simples _humains_, mais avec des sirènes. Il aurait juré aussi avoir vu des branchies strier son cou et sa mâchoire.

**L**a magnifique femme à la crinière dorée replongea dans l'eau, laissant à l'air libre durant un instant ses épaules blanches, son dos de nacre et… Une queue de poisson, survolant alors la surface de la mer durant un instant, laissant ses écailles briller aux lueurs du soleil couchant.

**L**e capitaine, tout comme son équipage, restait stupéfié.

Il lui arrivait de voir des fées, des licornes et des dragons -et il était conscient d'être le seul à les percevoir-. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de sirène.

**U**ne autre créature aquatique laissa son corps à découvert durant quelques secondes.

**A**rthur n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui circulaient sur ces magnifiques monstres marins. Le danger n'avait d'égal que leur voix charmeuse et leurs chants superbes. Il aurait aimé lever l'ancre et partir, fuir ces dangereuses chimères, mais la venu d'une autre créature le figea.

Il n'y avait pas que des femmes, il y avait également des hommes, des tritons plus précisément et un en particulier attira son regard.

Ses cheveux blonds s'allongeaient sur sa nuque et ondulaient sur ses épaules. Dans ses pupilles azur, on y voyait les mêmes mers tropicales qui étaient si limpides. Un sourire malicieux ourlait ses lèvres si séduisantes, soulignées par un bouc aux poils blancs qui le rendait cruellement charmant.

Prudemment, le pirate s'appuya sur le rebord, observant le monstre marin, ne remarquant pas que quelques-uns de ses hommes s'étaient jetés, comme désespérés, par-dessus bord, rejoignant les sorcières de l'eau.

D'un geste incertain, Arthur tendit la main vers le triton qui nagea aisément jusqu'à la coque du navire, invitant le pirate d'un geste du doigt. L'anglais posa un genou sur la barrière mais se résigna, rattaché encore à une quelconque voix de la raison.

Voix qui s'étrangla bien vite dans sa tête lorsqu'il plongea dans le regard bleu du triton blond. Sa peau était aussi belle que celle de ses sœurs ; pâle mais légèrement ambré. Arthur déglutit difficilement tout en laissant sa jambe pendre de l'autre côté de la barrière.

**Q**uelques secondes plus tard, il tomba dans le gouffre humide et salé de la mer, rencontrant les bras de son ensorceleur. Sa chemise blanche se colla à lui comme une seconde peau et son pantalon rendait ses mouvements plus difficiles. Son chapeau devait, lui aussi, se perdre à la surface de l'eau. La créature l'enlaça avec tendresse, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux, calant son visage contre son torse.

Bien conscient de sa faiblesse, le pirate grogna une injure, sans savoir réellement si il l'adressait à lui-même ou au triton. Il enroula fébrilement ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, effleurant enfin sa chair froide et humide.

**L**'homme blond l'entraîna sous l'eau, le privant d'oxygène. Le pirate, poussé par l'instinct des survie, se serait sûrement débattu, mais il en était incapable. Incapable car il sentait les lèvres de la créature contre les siennes ; un baiser salé et presque chaotique qui le paralysait, retirant toute envie de se défendre. Les sons étouffés parvenait à ses oreilles et il ne pouvait garder ses yeux trop longtemps ouverts, le sel agressant ses pupilles d'émeraude.

Eloigné du navire, éloigné des autres sirènes et tritons, éloigné du soleil qui disparaissait ; Arthur avait l'impression d'être un aveugle avec pour seule compagnie, sa chimère. Il se blottit alors contre ce torse qui ne le protégeait pas, au contrairement, c'était l'obstacle vers la surface.

**A**rthur leva la tête et tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, apercevant brièvement les rayons du soleil qui paraissaient tellement superflus ; comme s'ils étaient de l'autre côté d'un miroir. Le pirate grimaça, constatant qu'il était prisonnier d'une passion absurde, maudit par un enchantement.

**L**'air lui manqua très vite et une force inquiétante compressa son torse, bloquant ses poumons. Il avait beau enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de nacre du triton, rien ne pouvait à présent le sauver. Des mains invisibles s'attaquèrent à sa gorge, se resserrant autour.

**I**l étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus.

**L**'idée de brandir son épée lui effleura l'esprit, mais comment se défendre contre un tel monstre sous l'eau ?

Le triton l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, le gardant contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Machinalement, Arthur y répondit, mais encore une fois, cela ne l'aida en rien. Et lorsqu'il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, les traces de lumière avaient disparues comme les chances infimes de survivre… L'ombre l'engloutissait, le froid l'engourdissait et le manque d'oxygène lui brûlait désormais la gorge. Une soif tenace et vitale ne l'aurait pas torturé davantage.

Un sentiment de vide et d'incompréhension l'envahit, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait mourir ici, dans le ventre de la mer qu'il avait tant chéri. Il laissa ses bras flotter dans l'eau, abandonnant la lutte face à son bourreau, aussi beau soit-il. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que la bouche de son assassin l'accompagne jusqu'à sa tombe. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste cloîtrée sur la sienne, espérant de façon absurde qu'il lui offre une dernière bouffée d'air.

**M**ais aucun de ses souhaits ne se réalisa. Et il comprit avec horreur que sa perte serait lente et douloureuse.

**A**lors, Arthur redressa son visage vers le ciel qu'il ne voyait déjà plus. Ouvrant ses yeux, se fichant de la douleur que cela pouvait lui causer ; après tout, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de voir quoique ce soit, hormis les abysses si inquiétantes de la mer. Silencieusement, il formula un adieu à ses compagnons, qui devaient subir le même sort que lui dans les bras d'une créature affreusement charmante. Il formula un adieu à son navire, son foyer. Enfin, il formula un dernier adieu à sa dernière obsession. Son dernier amour et son véritable assassin…


End file.
